


Someday My Prince Will Come

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Treat me like royalty [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Eddie - Freeform, Royalty AU, because I wanted Eddie to have a jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie wasn't looking forward to this party, knowing that it would mean dancing and making dull conversation all night, but things start to look up when he meets a stranger in the gardens and ends up spending the evening with him instead.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Treat me like royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604875
Comments: 34
Kudos: 305
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheBreadBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/gifts).



Eddie had been so deep in thought, trying to figure out a way out of his predicament, that he didn’t even hear someone approaching him until they asked, “Is this seat taken?” 

He glanced up, seeing someone that he didn’t recognize. It was another man, around his age he guessed. The guy looked tired, something Eddie understood but he still paused before answering. The seat was empty because he had come out here to be alone, not to have to talk to some stranger. The whole damn night had been about talking to and meeting strangers and he was sick of it. All Eddie wanted was a few moments of peace where he didn’t need to smile and make boring conversation. 

But the man was waiting for an answer and Eddie had always been taught to be polite above all else so he replied, “No, it’s no. Please sit.”

The guy fell next to Eddie, sighing loudly as he did. “These damn parties. They’re so exhausting. All the dancing, remembering everyone’s names, worrying about pissing off the queen.”

At that last part Eddie straightened, glancing at his new companion. “The queen?”

“Yea you know, the large woman who likes to bark orders at her servants. Mean looking, beady eyes, thin hair.” The man made a face, pulling in his cheeks and scowling. 

Eddie barked out a laugh before quickly covering his mouth. On reflex, he looked around, checking if anyone had heard. No one appeared and he relaxed slightly. 

“Don’t tell me you like her?” The man asked, putting his arms up and leaning back against the bench. 

Eddie let his eyes roam over him, taking in his light blue suit, the way some of his curls had escaped the confines of their holding gel. He was lanky, handsome in an unusual way, with crooked teeth that poked out when he smiled and intelligent eyes. Eddie wondered why he didn’t recognize him. He was supposed to know everyone who was there that night. 

“She’s the queen. I revere her.” 

“Bah.” The guy shook his head. “She’s dull. And cruel. I wish I could meet her son. I’m sure he’s the same.”

At this Eddie cocked his head. This conversation was getting more interesting by the minute. “You don’t know her son? Why are you here?” 

“My cousin is one of the fair ladies being paraded about tonight. I was brought along to chaperone her. I’m bored stiff though. All that dancing and gossip. It’s not me.” 

Eddie nodded. That much he understood. “I hate it too. It all feels so fake. There’s no real conversations, everyone is putting on airs.”

“Exactly!” The guy snapped his fingers. “Finally someone gets it! And the prince- I haven’t seen him all night. Do you think he’s as short as people say?”

Eddie bristled. “No. I think he’s a perfectly average height.” 

He continued as if he hadn’t heard. “I heard he’s handsome. I wonder if that’s true. And an excellent swordsman.”

“You sound- interested in him.” Eddie asked carefully. 

The man eyed Eddie, weighing his next words. “He’s the prince, isn’t everyone interested in him?” 

_ Unfortunately _ , Eddie thought. Outloud he said, “I suppose.”

“Have you met him?”

Eddie had to press his lips together to stop from smiling. “Once or twice.” 

“And? What’s he like? Give me all the details.” 

“He’s-” Eddie stopped, staring into the gardens as he debated his next words. “He is skilled at sword fighting, and horseback riding. He hates dancing though. Doesn’t love parties like this either. He enjoys studying, medical things mostly. He has quite the book collection. And he’s clever, clever enough to slip away from his guards.” 

The man whistled. “Well he sounds great. I hope whatever lady he ends up with appreciates all that.” 

Eddie’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he glanced back up. He’d been gone far too long. Surely his mother had noticed by now. 

“I should go.” He said, rising from his seat.

“Back in there? Why?”

“Duty.” The word was like ash in his mouth, a reminder of what was expected of him every minute of every day. 

The man stood too, towering over Eddie with a grin on his face. “A pox on duty. Stay here with me. I heard there’s a hedge maze nearby, we can say we got lost in it.” The man stretched a hand out to Eddie. He hesitated. He wanted to go with this man, even as his mother’s warnings screamed in his head, telling him that people would try to kidnap him for ransom. This man didn’t seem like a kidnapper though, not his chewed down finger nails and the wine stain on his sleeve. 

“I don’t even know your name.” 

“It’s Richard but everyone calls me Richie. You?”

“E-Frank.” Eddie lied, using his father’s name. “You may call me Frank.”

“Well Frank, what do you say? Don’t tell me you want to go back in there.”

Eddie didn’t, not at all. He glanced back once more before turning to Richie and slipping his hand into Richie’s, shaking his head. “I certainly don’t. And I happen to know where the maze is, follow me.”

As they walked, Richie kept up a constant stream of conversation, barely stopping to take a breath. He commented on everything he saw, how different it was from his home. Eddie found that he liked the constant stream of chatter. Usually people were reserved around him, quiet and unwilling to express their true opinions. Richie clearly didn’t have that issue.

“Why lions? Why not tigers? Or elephants?” Richie asked as they stopped in front of the maze, two lion statues greeting them. His hand was still in Eddie’s, warm against his skin. “Wouldn’t stone elephants be cooler?”

“Lions are the symbol of the Kaspbrak house, meant to symbolize courage and justice.” Eddie replied mindlessly. He didn’t even realize he’d said it until he saw Richie staring at him. He swallowed. “That’s what I heard at least.”

“Well summon that courage and let’s go in this maze.” Richie replied, plunging forward and taking Eddie with him.

It had been a long time since he’d been in the maze. As a child Eddie had loved it, loved playing in here, getting lost for hours. But then he’d fallen, scraping his knee and tearing his shirt, and his mother had forbidden him from entering, telling him it was simply too dangerous for him to be in there. That had been years ago but Eddie had never even thought to try and go return, though he spent many hours staring at it during boring council meetings.

“I heard if you take all rights you won’t get lost.” Richie commented, turning left. 

Eddie swallowed a laugh. “Oh?” He could have guessed that Richie’s sense of direction was terrible. He didn’t seem like the type to stop and think, rather he plunged forward, unaware of the consequences. As someone who had only been caught caution Eddie found that he loved that recklessness. He wanted to let himself get swept up by it, by Richie. 

“Why do you think they have this? The queen doesn’t strike me as a maze person.” Richie asked as they turned to a dead end.

“It was for the king. He wanted it to teach his son how to get lost and find himself.”

Again, Richie glanced at him and Eddie worried he’d said too much. “Everyone knows that.” He added quickly.

“Sure.” Richie continued on and Eddie realized they were near the center of the maze. This had always been his favorite part. All of the paths lead here eventually, to an opening with a grand fountain in the middle. The fountain was smaller than he remembered, discolored from lack of care, but it was still magnificent. Eddie slipped away from Richie, walking up to it. 

“Is that the king?” Richie asked from behind him, indicating the marble statue that topped the fountain. 

“Indeed.” Eddie’s hand traced the plaque for his father as he blinked back tears. It was simple, just his birth and death and that he’d be missed by everyone. As a child whenever Eddie had run away from his mother he’d come here, telling this approximation of his father about his life and problems. It wasn’t the same, not at all, but it had been something. 

As Eddie felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes a warm hand fell to his shoulder, spinning him around. Richie was watching him with an oddly fond expression on his face. “Are you okay Frank?”

He swallowed, nodding. “Yes it’s just- the king is still greatly missed.” He didn’t add more, not trusting his voice. 

Richie nodded too, hesitating for a second before adding, “You know, we can still hear the music, even way out here.” Richie paused, letting his words sink in. “Would you like to dance with me Frank?”

“I thought you hated dancing.”

“I hate it far less when there’s no one else around and my partner is handsome.” Richie replied, holding out a hand. 

Eddie felt a blush spread over his cheeks as he took Richie’s hand again, letting the other man pull him close as they started to move around the small opening. He had to strain to hear the music but it was there, gently encouraging their movements. That wasn’t what Eddie cared about though. He was focused on the man in front of him. Richie had a faint smile on his lips and his hand was warm in Eddie’s. His other one was on Eddie’s shoulder, fingers playing with the frills on his shirt. As they danced Eddie felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

“You know, I was convinced that tonight was going to be awful. I didn’t want to come.” Richie said quietly, as though worried that he’d break the spell they were under.

“And now?” Eddie asked, stepping closer to Richie as they rounded a corner.

“I’m glad I did.” Richie’s head bent and Eddie rose to meet him, pressing his lips to Richie’s as they both paused their movements.

He hadn’t kissed many people before. The odd princess would try to sneak up and kiss him, thinking that he’d fall in love with her from it. Years ago he’d kissed a visiting duke, the two clamoring together in a cupboard, hands roaming and lips meeting, before his mother found out and sent the man away.

But this kiss, this kiss made him wonder if those other ones even counted. Richie’s lips were warm and firm against him, tender in a way he’d never expected. It was with great reluctance that he eventually moved back but then he saw Richie’s dazzling grin and decided he didn’t mind so much.

“I’m glad you came too.” Eddie said quietly, feeling excitement bubble over him as Richie kissed him again. They stayed there, kissing and dancing, until Eddie heard the clock toll midnight. He drew back, knowing he’d stayed away for too long. 

“I need to get back.” He said reluctantly. 

This time Richie only nodded and the two entered the maze again, still pausing ever few feet to steal another kiss. Eddie was sure that he would have leaves in his hair by the end of this but he didn’t care, not when Richie’s lips fit so perfectly against his.

They left the maze hand in hand and Eddie felt as if he was walking on air. The two had continued to talk, with Richie flirting, as they made their way out of the maze and everything felt magical. 

Then his expression fell as he saw several guards searching high and low for him. 

“Prince Edward!” One called as they left the maze, obviously relieved. “Thank goodness we found you. Your mother has ordered that no one can leave until you are located. You need to come with us.” 

Eddie felt Richie drop his hand as the man spoke. 

“A minute, please.” He said, waiting until the guard nodded to turn around.

“Edward huh?” Richie asked, his expression crestfallen.

Guilt flooded Eddie as he tried to explain. “I didn’t want you to treat me differently. Everyone treats me like I’d made of glass or like I’ll order their heads cut off. I didn’t want that, just for a night.” 

Richie’s expression didn’t change. “Did you lie about anything else?” 

“No!” His hand rose, cupping Richie’s cheek. He was relieved when Richie let him, leaning into Eddie’s touch. “Nothing, I swear it.” He glanced back, seeing that the guards were assembling behind them. He’s never resented them as much as he did right now. “I need to go but Richie, I’d like to see you again. If you want.”

“I won’t be some prince’s plaything, some dirty secret.” He replied stiffly.

Eddie felt like he’d been slapped. “That’s not what I meant at all. I want to-” He hesitated, not knowing if he was even allowed to ask this. He knew how much his mother would hate it. She would rail that he was disappointing her and the country, tell him that this wasn’t the path she expected for him. 

But he was the crown prince, set to lead his country. He deserved to be happy too. 

“Date you.” Eddie said firmly. “If you want. Dating a prince might have some drawbacks-” The guards behind them were a clear reminder of that. “But I promise there are perks too.” He didn’t know if this was asking too much too soon but he needed to try, he couldn’t let Richie slip through his fingers without a fight.

Richie’s smile dazzled him. “Perks like seeing you again?”

“I meant the private jet but yes, that too.”

Richie laughed, nodding slowly. “I’ve never dated a prince but yes, I think I’d like to try.”

He exhaled, relieved. “Good. Great.” The guards called for him and he held up a finger, telling them to wait. “I really do need to go but-” He leaned in, kissing Richie once more. He found it much harder to draw back this time but eventually he did, smiling up at Richie. “I’ll call you? I’m sure I can find your number somehow.” 

“The perks of being prince.” Richie said and Eddie shrugged. His raised a hand, tracing Eddie’s cheek. “I’ll see you again soon then.” 

“I swear it.” 

They both smiled at each other until the guards again reminded Eddie that his mother was waiting. Finally he stepped back, waving to Richie. “Good bye Richie.”

“Good bye my prince.”

With that Eddie turned, throwing his shoulders back as he followed the guards to his mother. He knew that the conversation wasn’t going to be easy, that she would fight him every step of the way, but then he remembered Richie’s smile, his laugh, and he was sure that it would be worth it. 


End file.
